The Work of the Mayans
by EmperorNorton5
Summary: Adam was left buried alive at the end of Volume II. Now, someone has dug him up. He is a hero more powerful than any seen before, powerful enough even to make Adam a hero. His name is Kyson Veers, and he's going to save the world.Summary sucks.Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was quiet. Mist blew across the ground, weaving through rows of ornate tombstones. The soft pre-dawn light gave the cemetery an eerie glow. The birds had yet to begin singing.

A figure, clad in black, made its way slowly through the graves. Stopping at one, it laid down, and stopped moving.

A moment later, another figure materialized, standing next to the other's prone form. It appeared to concentrate a moment, and then vanished, reappearing moments later with a stiff corpse in its arms. Depositing the body on the ground, the man vanished once more, and the other lying on the ground promptly sat up.

The man was Caucasian, with white hair and a grey beard, and wearing a black suit. He had a slow, steady quality about his movements, and his eyes were dark and serene. He was currently using these eyes to inspect the corpse.

The corpse, as it turned out, wasn't actually dead. Though dried out and withered, the chest rose and fell steadily, and the pupils in the blank eyes had contracted from the comparably bright light.

Seemingly satisfied, the man stood up and walked calmly out of the cemetery. After about five minutes, however, he had returned carrying a large tub full of sloshing water. Standing over the corpse, he unceremoniously dumped the tub's contents onto the body.

The response was immediate. The withered flesh swelled as it soaked up the water, filling the once loose clothes. The lips opened and allowed a considerable amount of water down the throat, and the eyes lost their blank stare. Coughing, the now resurrected corpse sat up. Its savior spoke with a light British accent.

"Hello, Adam. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Adam Monroe looked up, staring into the other man's eyes. Recognition dawned on him.

"Moctez. I'm afraid it has. Seventy years now, correct?"

"Seventy-two years, five months and twenty three days, to be exact."

Moctez handed Adam a water bottle, which he drained immediatly.

"So now what?" said Adam, drying his mouth with the back of his hand, "Are you going to give me another lecture about respect and responsi--"

"Although nothing would give me greater pleasure, Adam, I'm afraid there is a more pressing issue at hand. One that involves our mutual friend: Hiro Nakamura."

"He's no longer my friend. He hasn't been for four hundred--"

"I'm well aware of your troubles with him. However, you should show a bit more respect for his power. Without him, I couldn't have gotten you out of that casket."

Adam sighed. "Alright, fine. So what is this 'pressing issue?'"

"I need your help."

Adam laughed. "Help? You're Moctez! You're the great Kyson Veers, you're practically a god! What on earth would you need my help for?"

Moctez looked solemn. "I need your help to save the world, Adam."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bob Bishop stood up from behind his desk as Noah Bennet entered his office. So far Bennet had maintained is old usefulness in the Company's affairs. Now Bob had decided to inform him of the Company's new problem.

"You asked to see me?" asked Bennet, hiding his loathing for Bob behind a carefully constructed mask.

"Yes, I've decided to give you a new mission. A while ago Molly Walker located Adam Monroe buried in a Japanese cemetery."

"Yes," said Bennet, thinking about what he had been told about Adam.

"We've just learned that he's disappeared."

"You haven't located him yet?"

"More like we can't. Molly's ability is being negated somehow. We suspect it might be an old associate of Adam's, a man who goes by the name of Veers."

"An immortal? Like Adam?"

"Nothing so crude," replied Bob. "Kyson Veers can possess the body of any living thing on the planet, and maybe even beyond. Obviously this makes him impossible to locate or track. Adam met him before he created the Company. They go way back."

"So he's as old as Adam? Four hundred years?"

"More like two-and-a-half thousand. He's been around since before Christ. And he can hide pretty damn well. He can take any memories from the body he's possessing, so he can play the part for years without being detected. For all you know, I could be Veers. Maybe you are."

"So what do you think he's doing."

"Back in the days of the original Company, Adam told us that Veers had been one of the Mayan mathematicians who created the Mayan Long Calendar, the most precise for its time. The calendar marks its final cycle on December 21, 2012. Supposedly there's an event that happens to mark a major shift in the world order, possibly even a new cycle of Creation."

"How do we know that it's correct."

"Veers had told Adam that he had been given the information by a man from our present, named Hiro Nakamura. We've documented Nakamura as being able to controle space/time, which most likely means that Veer's predictions are accurate."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Find Veers. He'll most likely stay in one body as long as he's with Adam, so if you find him, you'll find Veers."

"Any ideas on where I might start?"

Bob opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a pair of plane tickets, which he tossed to Bennet.

"Chicxulub, in Yucatan. They need to visit the Mayan pyramids."


End file.
